Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polishing sheet, a polishing tool, and a polishing method.
Description of Related Art
Water scale is deposited on surfaces of mirrors or glasses provided on bath rooms or washrooms, and kitchen utensils, cocks of water supplies, bathtubs, sinks and so on due to environment where water is used. In particular, the water scale deposited on the surface of the mirror or the glass contains calcium carbonate or silica as a main component and is very rigid and hard to remove. In particular, when the water scale is thick and sticks on the glass to become squamous state, there is a case that it is difficult to perfectly rub off the water scale from the glass by a sponge.
It is attempted that the water scale is removed from the surface of the mirror or the glass by using a sand paper on the market. However, a material of abrasive grain of the sand paper is usually alumina, silica, zirconia, and so on. Accordingly, the abrasive grain of the sand paper has hardness higher than that of the mirror or glass. As a result, the water scale can be removed, but there is a defect that damages (occurrence of a scar and so on) a surface of the mirror or the glass.
A technology disclosed in JP2003-105324A relates to a polishing tool for glass, or silicon wafer. FIG. 12 illustrates an example of the conventional polishing tool as a model. In the example, abrasive grains 100 are arranged on one side of a sheet-shaped base 103 by a binder layer 102.
The removal of the water scale on the surface of the mirror or the glass was attempted by using the conventional polishing sheet. However, in particular, the squamous water scale was not removed even if a very large force was applied to polish (wash) the water scale, therefor it was not possible to obtain sufficient effect.